Is It Okay If I Call You Mine?
by redhedqt
Summary: LM/Boy Meets World crossover fic. Let's just PRETEND they were all 14 at the same time! =) Cory, Shaun, and Topanga are all exchange students to Hillridge Junior High...
1. Chapter One: California Here We Come

Chapter One: California Here We Come  
  
"Shaun! Did you get the letter?" Cory Matthews bolted to his regular booth in Chubby's, a fast food place that all the local kids hung out at in Philadelphia.  
  
"Yeah man, I got it." Shaun Hunter held up the unopened envelope. "We just gotta wait for..."  
  
"You guys!!!" Topanga Lawrence sped down the steps and into the booth with Cory and Shaun.  
  
"...Topanga." Shaun finished. "Alright, here we go."  
  
"Foreign exchange program!" Cory said.   
  
"I hope I get Scotland."  
  
"I didn't know you spoke Scottish." Shaun said.  
  
Topanga rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. Okay. One two three!"  
  
They all tore open their envelopes. "Hillridge, California." Cory read.  
  
"Hey! Me too!" Shaun said.  
  
"Yay!!!" they yelled.   
  
"Topanga?" Cory asked.  
  
"Hillridge, California." she said glumly. "I was hoping for somewhere exotic."  
  
"Topanga, look at it this way. You'll be with us." Cory said.  
  
Topanga sighed and laid her head on the table. "I wanted a vacation."  
  
Cory looked at his best friend. "Is she insulting us?"  
  
"I believe so, my little Cory."  
  
"A whole semester without our parents. No Eric. No Harley." Cory said. "Life will be good."  
  
"Who are you staying with?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Miranda Sanchez." Shaun read. "What about you guys?"  
  
"David Gordon." Cory said.  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire." Topanga read her letter.  
  
"Hey how come you got a girl?" Cory asked Shaun.  
  
Shaun shrugged, chewing on a french fry. "Funny how everything works out for me."  
  
Cory rolled his eyes and dug into the fries.  
  
***  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda Sanchez said, running into the Digital Bean. "I got a boy I got a boy!"  
  
Lizzie McGuire looked up in surprise. "You got a boy??? No fair!!!"  
  
"His name is Shaun Hunter. He's from Philadelphia. And he's a boy!!!" Miranda said, sitting down.  
  
"Okay, that's so not fair. I got a girl. Her name is...Tah-...tah....tahpah..."  
  
"Lemme see that." David "Gordo" Gordon plucked the paper from her hands. "Topanga. Topanga Lawrence. Hey, she's from Philly too. So's my guy."  
  
"I wonder if they know each other." Lizzie said.  
  
"I wish they sent photos with these things." Miranda sighed.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "One track mind much?"  
  
"Jealous much?" Miranda fired back.  
  
"Of the guy?" Gordo snorted. "Please."  
  
"Me. I have a member of the opposite sex, and you have..."  
  
"Cory Matthews. But unlike you, I'm not really looking for a long distance relationship."  
  
"Not when you have one right in front of you...ow!" Miranda rubbed her shin after Gordo kicked her under the table. He shot her a Look.  
  
"I'm really looking forward to meeting Topah...topah...."   
  
"TOPANGA!" Gordo and Miranda both yelled.   
  
"Fine, Topanga!" Lizzie replied. "When did you guys become the English police?"  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and laughed at her, Lizzie just grumbled to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Cory, are you sure you have everything?" Amy Matthews asked her son at the Philadelphia Airport.  
  
"Yes mom." Cory said.  
  
"Did you pack plenty of clean underwear?" she asked.   
  
"Mom, I'm fine. I'm fourteen, I'm not a baby anymore."  
  
"But you're my baby. We're not gonna see you for an entire semester."  
  
"Amy, he'll be fine. He's a good kid." Alan Matthews, Cory's father, told his wife.  
  
"Hey, where's Eric and Morgan? Didn't they come to say goodbye?" Topanga asked. Cory, Topanga, Amy, and Alan all looked around.   
  
"Eric!!! Get off the baggage claim!" Alan yelled. "Morgan, stay out of people's suitcases." He turned to Cory. "You are our only normal child, Don't let us down." He turned to retrieve both his youngest and eldest children.  
  
"Where's Shaun???" Cory looked around, panicked.   
  
"He's over there in the pack of stewardesses." Topanga pointed. A minute later, Shaun walked over, stuffing papers with phone numbers written on them in his pocket.  
  
"Why didn't anybody tell me about this place???" he asked. "Is there more of it?"  
  
Topanga shook her head. "Shaun, where's your dad?"  
  
"He didn't come. He has this fear of airplanes..." Shaun shrugged.   
  
Suddenly, an announcement came on over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Now boarding flight 334 to Los Angeles, California, we are now boarding."  
  
"I guess that's us." Cory said to his mom.  
  
"Be good. Mind the..."  
  
"Gordons." Cory finished.  
  
"Yes, mind the Gordons. Don't get into any trouble." Amy said. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too mom." Cory said. "I'll see you in June."  
  
The trio boarded the plane, and quickly found their seats.   
  
"I'm so excited!" Topanga said. Shaun sat in his seat, obviously pondering something.  
  
"Shaun, what's wrong?" Cory asked.  
  
"So let me get this straight. This thing..."  
  
"The plane?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah, this big piece of tin, is gonna float us over to California? I don't buy it, I want my money back."  
  
"Shaun, it's not exactly like..." Topanga started, but Cory raised a hand to stop her.   
  
"Don't explain it to him, you'll confuse him even more."  
  
"We get peanuts on this thing right?" Shaun asked.  
  
Topanga sighed. It was going to be a long flight. 


	2. Chapter Two: First Meeting

Chapter Two: First Meeting  
  
Lizzie could hardly wait to meet Topanga Lawrence, she decided as she bounced nervously in one of the uncomfortable airport chairs. She'd always wanted a sister, and now she'd get one, for an entire semester! She craned her neck to see if she could pick a fourteen year old girl out of the crowd.  
  
"Oooh, that's him!!!" Miranda yelled. "No, wait, him! Yeah, that's gotta be him!! No..maybe him..."  
  
"Miranda, just because he's a boy doesn't mean he's gonna be good looking." Gordo said.  
  
"Don't burst my bubble, Gordo." Miranda replied flatly. "Oh that's GOTTA be him."  
  
"Miranda that guy has a goatee." Lizzie said.   
  
"So?"  
  
"Guys, the flight hasn't even landed yet." Gordo said.  
  
"How do you know, are you psychic all of a sudden or something?" Miranda asked.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes and pointed to the screen that held all updates, times and locations of every flight.  
  
"Oh." Miranda said flatly.  
  
"How much longer?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Five minutes." Gordo replied.   
  
***  
  
"That was the longest time I've ever had to sit still in my life." Topanga said as Cory handed her a bag from the overhead compartment.  
  
"See, I bet you're glad you didn't get picked to go to Scotland now."  
  
"No, I'd still rather be in Scotland."  
  
"Just humor me would ya?" Cory replied. "Shaun, get up."  
  
Shaun barely shook his head no, his hands gripping the armrests so hard his knuckles were white.  
  
"Shaun, the plane's landed. We're not gonna crash now."  
  
Shaun finally gathered his wits and stood up. "Coming back, I'm taking the bus."  
  
"Shaun, that'll take three days..." Topanga started.  
  
"Three days on the ground!" Shaun replied. "I'll take it."  
  
"Here, take your bag, and get off before the plane explodes." Cory said.  
  
Shaun glared at him before taking off down the aisle.   
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"I think that's our hosts." Cory pointed.  
  
"How can you tell?" Shaun asked.  
  
"See those signs they're holding up, Shaun?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"See how they have our names on them?"   
  
"So?"  
  
"Nevermind." Topanga said, and went to go meet her host family.  
  
***  
  
"Ooh! I think that's her!" Lizzie said excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure you guys wanna go through with this? There's no time like the present to send her back..." Matt told his parents. "Ow!" he cried as his father thumped him on the head.  
  
"Hi, I'm Topanga Lawrence, you must be Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah." Lizzie smiled. "But everyone calls me Lizzie."   
  
"Are these your friends?" Topanga asked. "Don't tell me your friends got my friends as their exchange students?"  
  
"You guys are friends? That's great! That means we can all hang out." Lizzie said. "By the way, where are your friends?"  
  
Topanga looked around the airport. "Oh, there they are." She pointed to the two boys approaching the group.  
  
"Which is which?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"The one with the curly hair is my boyfriend Cory, and the lady killer in the leather jacket is Shaun."  
  
"THAT'S Shaun?" Lizzie asked incredulously. Lucky Miranda!  
  
"Yep." Topanga replied.   
  
"Well, your boyfriend should have a good time with Gordo. He's...interesting to say the least." Lizzie said. "Oh! This is my mom, my dad, and my brother Matt." she practically spat out the last part, glaring at her brother.  
  
"Hi I'm McGuire Matt. I mean, Matt McGuire...you're really pretty." Matt told Topanga.  
  
"Thank you." Topanga said.   
  
Lizzie looked at her little brother peculiarly before going to check out Miranda and Shaun.  
  
"So this must be where they keep all the beatiful girls. California." Shaun nodded.   
  
Miranda blushed. "Well, I wouldn't go right to beautiful..."  
  
"Oh, cmon, you know you are." Shaun said, giving her that killer Hunter smile.   
  
"Hey Miranda, why don't you introduce me?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Oh, right! This is my best friend Lizzie." Miranda said.  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
"Lizzie McGuire. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking his hand. 'Wow, he's even hotter than Ethan!', she thought to herself.  
  
"So you're saying that Spiderman was a better movie than Lord of the Rings? I don't buy it." Gordo could be overheard saying to Cory.  
  
"That's Gordo." Miranda told Shaun. "He's an interesting guy."  
  
"Kind of like Cory. Guess they had a match there." Shaun replied.   
  
"Is that him?" Edward Sanchez asked his wife.  
  
"I believe so, Edward." Daniella replied.  
  
"Can we send him back?" Edward replied.   
  
"Edward! Of course not!" Daniella said.  
  
"I don't want him in the same house as Miranda! Look at him! He's so sauve and debonaire! He's..."  
  
"Exactly like you were when you were fourteen!" Daniella finished.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Edward replied.  
  
Later....  
  
"Hey, Topanga, I just got off the phone with Miranda and Gordo, and they're all gonna meet us down at the Digital Bean." Lizzie said.  
  
"What's the Digital Bean?" Topanga asked, still putting away some of her stuff.  
  
"Oh it's a coffee shop everyone hangs out at."  
  
"Oh, kind of like Chubby's." Topanga replied.  
  
"What's Chubby's?" Lizzie asked, confused.  
  
"A burger joint back in Philly everyone hangs out at." Topanga replied. "Let me grab a jacket and I'll be ready."  
  
"Uh, Topanga, this is Southern California, you won't need a jacket." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Right." Topanga said with a small laugh. "Okay then, let's go."  
  
****  
  
"So Lizzie, while you're stuck with a boring girl from Philadelphia, I got a hot French boy." Kate said. "Only drawback is he doesn't speak English, but, whatever. Conversation's overrated anyway. Well, Pierre and I are outtie. Later losers!" She sauntered past Lizzie and Topanga with the "French boy" in tow.  
  
"What...was that?" Topanga asked.  
  
"That was Kate Sanders. Basically the ruler of our school, and the most popular girl on the planet." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Fascinating." Topanga said with a roll of her eyes. "There's Cory and Gordo." The girls walked over to where Cory and Gordo were sitting, looking extremely bored.  
  
"Topanga!!! How ya been? Great to see you!" Cory jumped up and acted like he hadn't seen her in twenty years. "I gotta talk to you." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the table.  
  
"How's it living with Gordo?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Great, fine. Good food, nice parents, lavishly decorated....the kid's a forty year old in a fourteen year old's body!" He said, exasperated.  
  
"Cory! He's just mature for his age." Topanga replied, shaking her head.  
  
"The guy probably eats prunes." Cory shot back.   
  
"Well you're going to be living with him for an entire semester, so you might as well deal." Topanga said.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Well you're going to be living with him for an entire semester, so you might as well deal." Lizzie replied.  
  
"But Lizzie! He's such a..."  
  
"Normal fourteen year old guy?" Lizzie finished.  
  
"Exactly!" Gordo said. "I shoulda got a twenty year old!"  
  
"Then you would've gotten a drunken fraternity brother that hits on your mom, and do you really want that in your house?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"You're not making this any easier." Gordo replied.  
  
"I'm not trying to. You're just gonna have to accept the fact that you have Cory Matthews, average guy, as your exchange student." Lizzie replied. "Oh! There's Miranda and Shaun!"   
  
"Great, more average-ness." Gordo sighed. Lizzie glared at him,  
  
"I'm not above slapping you, you do realize that, right?" she replied before getting up. "Hey guys, how's it going?"   
  
"It's going okay, but my dad kept looking at Shaun funny and asking him if he was a baller." She fake shuddered. "My dad using slang. Scary."  
  
"Shaun, how do you like California?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"It's cool. The cops don't recognize me here, so...that's always a plus."  
  
"Who is this???" a voice asked.  
  
"Oh god." Miranda groaned. "Claire, this is my exchange student."  
  
"Pity. He could actually be having FUN. I'm Claire Miller, and you are?" she asked, smiling at Shaun.  
  
"Shaun Hunter. Nice to meet you Claire."  
  
"So, how are you liking California?"  
  
"It's great." Shaun said.  
  
"Coolly. Well, if you ever need anyone to show you around, my dad's got a BMW." she replied. "I'll see you later Shaun."  
  
"Bye." Shaun replied. He looked at Cory.  
  
"Shaun, my boy! Reelin' em in!" Cory said.  
  
"Like I always do, my friend. Like I always do." Shaun replied.  
  
"OW!" Cory and Shaun both yelled as they were slapped upside the head by Topanga.  
  
"Wow, two at once." Lizzie said.  
  
"Major skill." Miranda added. "Ugh. Claire."  
  
"Don't worry. With all that air she has in her head, she'll float away before anything happens." Lizzie replied. 


	3. Chapter Three: School

Chapter Three: School  
  
"So this is Hillridge Junior High?" Topanga asked. "It's definitely different from John Adams."  
  
"How so?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, seventh through twelfth is combined, just to make one big high school. No junior high." Cory replied.  
  
"That's gotta be scary, going to school with eighteen year olds?" Lizzie replied.  
  
"It's not so bad." Topanga replied.  
  
"Besides, we have high school girls." Shaun added.  
  
"Ah, I remember that." Gordo replied. "It was great."  
  
"How do you remember high school girls if you're still in junior high?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Gordo was in high school for a week." Miranda replied.  
  
"I knew it! The kid's brain is huge!" Cory said.  
  
"What?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say nothing." Cory replied.   
  
"Anyway, so this is Hillridge. Now, if you're gonna play the game, you need to know the characters." Lizzie said, opening her locker.  
  
"Our first contestant is Larry Tudgeman." Miranda said as he walked by. "Larry's a brain. He's a bit of a dork, he's socially inept, he thinks he's Keanu Reeves..."  
  
"...And he wears the same shirt everyday." Lizzie said with a shudder.   
  
"You know who he reminds me of?" Cory asked.  
  
"I'm scared to say I do." Shaun nodded incredulously. "I thought it was a one in a million thing."  
  
"What's a one in a million thing?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Minkus." Cory and Shaun replied.   
  
"See the pack of wolves coming down the hallway? That's Kate Sanders and her crew." Miranda said. "Kate used to be really nice, and we were really good friends with her..."  
  
"...then she started wearing a bra, and she became the snippy little diva she is today." Lizzie finished.  
  
"What about bras?" Shaun asked. Cory also started to pay attention.  
  
"Ignore them!" Topanga said.  
  
"The girl you saw hitting on Shaun yesterday, that's Claire Miller. She's Kate's best friend."  
  
"Or worst enemy, depending on how you look at it." Miranda added.  
  
"It's true, we were once friends with Kate, but Claire? Once a witch, always a witch." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Are we forgetting anyone important?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Oh duh! Ethan."  
  
"Who's Ethan?" Topanga asked.  
  
"Ethan Craft. The glue that holds our world together!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh, here we go." Gordo groaned.  
  
"Ethan is the hottest boy in the entire school, possibly in the entire So-Cal area."  
  
"My goodness, he's tall." Topanga said as she watched him saunter down the hall.  
  
"Topanga, you're 5'1, everyone's tall to you." Cory laughed.  
  
"Yo ladies, whassup?" Ethan said as he walked up behind Cory  
  
Cory was by no means a tall guy, and as he turned around, he found himself face-to-face with Ethan's very broad chest. He looked up, clearly a little intimidated.  
  
"Hello, sir."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Ethan, this is Topanga, Cory, and Shaun, they're exchange students."  
  
"Topanga...great name." Ethan winked at her.  
  
"Hey! No one can wink at her but me, buddy?"  
  
"Cory you never wink at me!" Topanga responded.  
  
"But I might start!" Cory replied. "If..it's okay with you, tall man."  
  
Ethan shrugged. "Whatever. I got other lockers to visit, so...lata!"   
  
"That guy is the smoothest guy I've ever seen! Right Shaun? Shaun?" Cory looked at his best friend.  
  
Shaun shrugged. "What can I say, I like his style."  
  
"Oh fine, let's just start a fanclub for him!" Cory replied, throwing his hands up.  
  
"That's what I've been saying!" Gordo replied.   
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Topanga gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, they actually agreed on something!" Miranda said.  
  
"It's a miracle!" Topanga added.  
  
"One time thing." Gordo replied. "We need to get to class before we're late."  
  
"True, true." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Is it wrong for me to admit I actually miss Feeny yelling at us in our hallowed halls?" Shaun asked.  
  
"No, my Shaun, it is not. I gotta say I miss it myself."  
  
"What's a Feeny?" Miranda asked.  
  
"Our principal, and Cory's neighbor, and....long story." Topanga replied.  
  
"Let's just get to class." Lizzie said.  
  
"Good idea." Topanga replied.  
  
Later in the Day...  
  
"Hey Miranda, where's Shaun?" Lizzie asked as she and Topanga sat down at the lunch table. Miranda rolled her eyes and pointed.  
  
"He's over there in the mobscene of cheerleaders."  
  
"That's Shaun alright." Topanga said. "Where's Gordo and Cory?"  
  
"Are you SURE you're not related to Minkus? Stuart Minkus! From Philadelphia!" Cory was following behind Larry Tudgeman, much to his annoyance.  
  
"Look, I don't know anyone named Minkus, alright?" he replied.  
  
Cory stared at him for a minute. "I'll tell him you said hello."   
  
Larry rolled his eyes and kept on walking. Cory shrugged and walked over to the table where Miranda, Lizzie, and Topanga currently sat.  
  
"Cory, you cannot hassle everyone in this school you think bears a resemblance to someone back home!" Topanga scolded.  
  
"Just once!"  
  
"Once? You practically accused Angel Lieberman of being separated at birth from some guy named Harley." Gordo replied as he sat down.  
  
"Alright, twice!" Cory said. "Where's Shaun?"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda pointed.  
  
"Huh. He's really on the ball today." Cory replied. Miranda rolled her eyes. Cory looked at her and picked up on it right away. "You like him!"   
  
"What?" Miranda replied. "I do not!"  
  
"Ya do, I can tell!"  
  
"For once I think he has something." Gordo replied.  
  
"Thank you...HEY!" Cory shot him a Look. Gordo shrugged.  
  
"He is being oddly perceptive today." Topanga said.  
  
"HEY! You're supposed to be on my side." Cory replied. "So, ya like Shaun."  
  
"I do not!" Miranda replied.  
  
"Miranda, you kinda do." Lizzie said.  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Yeah, okay." Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil..."  
  
"Hey, guys." Shaun said as he sat down next to Miranda. "How's it going?"  
  
"S'fine." Miranda muttered.  
  
"So, Shaun, haven't seen you all day. Where've you been?" Cory asked.  
  
"Oh you know, cheerleader here, choir girl there...I'm a busy man."  
  
"He's only been flirting with every girl he sees." Miranda replied with a roll of her eyes.  
  
"By the way, thanks for introducing me to Claire, she's really cool."  
  
As if on cue, Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda all nearly choked on their food.  
  
"Nice?" Lizzie asked. "Claire Miller?"  
  
"Shaun, you're confused. Claire Miller is the very definition of the anti-christ." Gordo replied.  
  
"See there he goes, big words!" Cory said.  
  
"So I have a big vocabulary, it's not something to make an issue out of!" Gordo shot back. "And my head does not look like an egg!"  
  
Miranda and Lizzie busted out laughing.  
  
"Cory!" Topanga scolded him.   
  
Shaun was still trying to process information about Claire.  
  
"What makes you think she's mean?"   
  
"Well, she kicked her best friend off the squad when she dislocated her shoulder, she trips people on purpose, she tried to take over the school and make people eat on the grass, and she makes a habit out of making our lives miserable." Lizzie replied.  
  
"Hmm." Shaun replied.   
  
****  
  
"So, Miranda, is there anything to do in this town besides go drink coffee?" Shaun asked as he and Miranda sat in her living room, bored.  
  
"We could go to the mall." Miranda replied half-heartedly.   
  
Shaun shrugged, running his hand through his glossy chestnut locks. "Malls aren't really my thing."  
  
"Then what do you wanna do?" Miranda replied.   
  
"I'm hungry." Shaun said.  
  
"Digital Bean?" Miranda suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." 


End file.
